Come and Get Your Love (ON HIATUS)
by 808HawaiiOG
Summary: How will our favorite leading ladies cope with each other's decisions when unfortunate events occur? Will these events change their lives and opinions about one another? :'( School and after-school activities are taking up a lot of my time updates won't come any time soon. This is the first time, in a month, I've been on the computer to do something other than homework!
1. Get Out of My Mind

**A/N:** Just a warning, this won't be a happy story; there will be happy times, but, again, just a warning. Beware, Jane and Maura will have their issues, Jane will be a butt hole, and a lot of surprises are in store.

* * *

The Rizzoli's hovered about Maura's house trying to comfort her through a dilemma she thought she would be able to handle alone but couldn't. As hard as they tried, they couldn't get Maura to smile or laugh, they couldn't get her to walk around or do anything. All Maura could manage to do was answer back, get up to use the bathroom, and sleep. Angela had to help Maura get up and eat her breakfast, lunch and dinner, then kept house for her when she could.

Angela said it many times before: Maura was like a child of hers, so naturally, she felt badly for Maura and tried to do everything in her will to console her, but it was no use. Frankie, Tommy and Angela knew that only Jane could get her out of this depressive state, but getting Jane to step foot in the house was difficult. She didn't want anything to do with Maura or what she was going through because she had no idea and didn't care.

Everyone who knew them couldn't believe the events that took place over a month ago. It was bound to happen since Ian Faulkner decided to come back two months ago, again. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, and everyone close to Maura couldn't believe that a sweet girl like her had lost the two most important people in her life. Angela and her sons tried encouraging Jane to speak with Maura but she ignored them and went about her business with work. She let her cases devour her time and wouldn't allow Frost, Korsak or Cavanaugh talk her out of taking a week off, let alone a break.

No one could console Maura or Jane. Angela tried to speak to both women about what the other was going through, but Jane was too stubborn and became hotheaded. Maura refused to listen to Angela and dismissed the conversation, respectfully, and would have rather gone to sleep.

"Even though Jane doesn't say it, she misses you Maura. She really does, she's miserable without you."

Maura removed the blanket that she used as her protective shield, "If she really cares so much for me, she should have been here by now. We would have been in each others arms, laughing... apologizing for our actions..." Maura choked back her tears, "I'm going to bed."

Angela got up to follow Maura, "But it's one in the afternoon. Don't you want to go outside for a bit and see the snow?"

She forgot all about that; tomorrow was going to be the first of December. "I can see it from my bedroom window. Thank you Angela."

That same day, Angela tried convincing Jane to visit Maura again, to no avail. When Angela finished her plead, Jane faced the computer screen in front of her, "Ma, I'm trying to solve a case and I've got a ton of paperwork to do."

"Honey, look at me." Jane didn't move, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Angela reached for her swivel chair and spinned it around so Jane was facing her, "Do not use that excuse on me again. Maura needs you and I sure as hell know that you need her too. You two love each other-"

"No we don't-"

"Don't try to deny it Jane. I am your mother! I will always accept you for who you are. Seeing Maura in pain does no good, so go and talk to her!"

Jane stood up and looked around, she was happy that her mother came as everyone left, it was only her and her mother. "If you care that much about Maura, you go and stay with her. Don't try to come talk to me about her when she decided all this."

Angela could hear the pain in Jane's hoarse voice, she tried once more. "Jane, I care about you too. I love you just as much, which is why I came over so you and Maura could start cleaning up this mess between you two. She's just as depressed and frustrated as you are. Maura has gone through a lot since you decided to walk out on her."

"Since I walked out on her?! She decided that she wanted to go and marry Ian! I don't know why she's depressed when she's finally got everything she wants! A husband, a baby and..." Jane sat back down, defeated, "She doesn't need me anymore."

"That's the thing Jane, she does need you. Something happened when you decided to ignore all of us a month ago. Maura didn't deserve to go through what she did."

Jane calmed down a bit, "Is that why Maura hasn't gone to work?"

Angela kissed her daughter's cheek, it wasn't her responsibility to find out, she already knew what happened, "Talk to Maura and find out for yourself." She left her daughter alone in the bullpen to let her think it out. Hopefully she broke through Jane's stubbornness.

Maura. As much as Jane hated to admit it, she wanted to see Maura. She needed to find out what happened and why Maura never went back to work. All she knew was that Maura went to the hospital the next day after she left because her contractions were unbearable, of course Ian was there; her fiancé. Ian was Maura's fiancé and planned to get married on Christmas day.

"Jane, are you ready to go?"

Jane looked up from the trance she was in and smirked at seeing her, "Yeah, let's go to my place."

"What are you planning to do?"

Jane wrapped her arm around the shorter woman and kissed her cheek, then led her to the elevator, "It's a secret, but I'm sure you can tell what I'm planning to do." She pushed the down button.

"I think I have an idea." The woman pulled Jane down as they waited for the elevator, to kiss her on the lips, "Detective Rizzoli seems awfully adventurous."

Jane reached down the woman's back and grabbed her bottom as an answer, then smacked it as they walked into the elevator.


	2. This Is How It Starts

**A/N:** This chapter came out longer than expected. I'm sure that future ones will be lengthy too.

* * *

ABOUT TEN MONTHS AGO: MAURA'S HOUSE

She had a few more pages to go: read, review, sign and put it back into the folder. This was getting redundant and it started to bore her. Oh right, how swell, she had forgotten that a report needed revisions since she discovered that the latest murder victim had been a few weeks pregnant. _No, stop complaining. You are helping an innocent Jane Doe, she was carrying a nine-week old baby when some disgusting pervert raped, then murdered her._ Maura finally completed signing the documents and now needed to get her laptop.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Maura got up to answer the door, scratching the back of her head as she shuffled over. Jane hadn't called to tell her that she was coming; she never does that anyway, so why should it be a problem? It wasn't Jane who was at the door though; Ian Faulkner, what a delightful surprise! Maura swung the door open and smiled. "Ian? Oh my god!" _This is a pleasant distraction_.

"Hello love!" Ian swayed over to the shorter woman. Instantly, Maura jumped into his arms and kissed him lovingly, "I guess you miss me a lot?"

Ian held her with a strong grip and grew a hard one as her hands combed through his hair, "Don't you know it's not good to guess?" Maura put her mouth back against his, "What if someone was over?"

"_Is_ there anyone over?"

"No." Maura kissed his jaw.

"We're in luck." He continued to carry her in his buff arms, walking over to the vacant couch. "I missed you."

Maura thought of Jane again, "I missed you too." He laid her down and caressed her legs as he sucked on her neck. Maura closed her eyes, _Are you kidding?_ The blonde allowed Ian to remove any article of clothing they wore and exhaled when he pushed himself into her. It was stupid to do this, but she hadn't slept with another person since Doctor Byron Sluckey, or Ucky-Sluckey as Jane referred to him; Maura and Ian had been a couple once, she loved him then; Maura also needed pleasure and certain toys were getting dull.

When Ian pulled out, relaxing against Maura's chest, he asked, "So what have you been up to?"

Maura stroked his short hair, contemplating what her life was like and how it changed since he chose Ethiopia over her, "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. So, just before you came in to surprise me, I had cases to check and sign off on."

"Mm, not exactly the dream job you wanted." Ian moved slightly to get a view of Maura's face, "Are you planning to travel around the world, study ailments, and whatnot?"

She thought about it, "I have plans to continue on with that dream, but I am happy with the life I have here. There are wonderful people who enjoy my company; I have a job, a family and Jane's here." Ian weighed down on her, making her uncomfortable, "Could you get off me please?"

"Oh," Ian sat up, "I'm sorry." Befuddled as he was, he continued, "You're not the same person I knew a decade ago," Ian grabbed his underwear and put them on, Maura just watched him, "I'm sorry if I have been an inconvenience. I'm a terrible person for tempting you into cheating on your partner. Actually, I did make you cheat. I hope Jane doesn't see us like this, I'll just leave." He got up, replacing all of his clothes, "Please forgive me?"

"Ian, I'm not cheating on my partner; I have no partner at all, so there is no need for apologies. Jane and her family _are_ my family; they are my own little family and Jane is my best-friend." Maura scratched the back of her head again, she really didn't need to explain all of this, "You don't need to leave either, if you don't want to."

He chuckled, "That's nice to hear, I would hate knowing that I was a 'mistress' in an affair." Ian looked around him, "Good gosh it's dark, I should get back to the hotel."

Maura pointed to the table near the couch, "My lamp isn't helping is it?" Ian shook his head and told her there was no need to worry, he could see perfectly fine and he enjoyed what he saw anyway. Maura thought about what Ian had just said, not about his comment about her being nude; did it sound that obvious? Jane and Maura together? She didn't mean for it to sound that way, but it made her happy; Jane and Maura, a couple. "Let me see you out." Maura got up and took her thrown away blouse to cover herself.

"Oh, I don't want to leave just yet," He kissed her forehead, "Since no one plans on joining us tonight, let's-"

Maura's phone began to vibrate against the granite tabletop of the island; she rushed over to it and answered the phone, "Doctor Isles." Ian grinned at her sudden change of tone. The person on the other line gave her details of a deceased father and wounded son, also mentioning that Detective Rizzoli and her team had already arrived. Maura could hear Jane's distinct and snappy voice through the phone: _How the hell should I know where Maura's at? I've called her more than once since I arrived!_ "Okay, thank you. I'll be there."

"Your job calls?" Ian went to the front door, "I'll leave as you go." He studied her: she rushed with swift movements; she ran up the stairs to her room and got dressed. When she came back down, Ian noticed her two mismatched heels, "Do you need help?"

"No, no. Just stay here Ian, make yourself comfortable." Maura pecked him on the lips, "I really need to go." He pulled on her arm and kissed her once more.

"I'll see you when I see you." Ian waved goodbye as Maura stepped into her vehicle. Now he needed to gather supplies for his trip back to Africa, of course he wouldn't steal, he'd have to wait for Maura's return. She wouldn't be happy about this, but Maura should know that his intentions were purely innocent; after all, he helped people who were not able to care for themselves.

AT THE CRIME SCENE

"Seriously, I'll check the body myself if I have to." Jane fidgeted, "I had a cold beer and a good DVD on to watch." A loud cackle came from behind her, Frost quieted down and snickered instead, "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"A good DVD... what were you watching?" Frost elbowed Korsak.

"That's nasty." The older detective displayed his disapproval. Jane flicked Frost's arm and, with no sign of Maura, decided that she would take a look at the deceased. "Hey! Rizzoli, Doctor Isles is walking this way."

Jane turned on her heels, hurrying over to the late medical examiner, "Hey!" She panted, "Where you been?"

"Uh, bed." It wasn't clever to tell her best-friend that she had slept with a man she never had contact with since their last meeting in Ethiopia.

"Wha-, you okay?" The brunette clearly looked distressed; mismatched heels were a rare occurrence for Maura, it had to mean that this woman suffered some sort of head contusion, or trauma, or something like that.

"Yeah, why?" Maura walked faster, _please don't analyze me_.

Jane pointed at her feet, confusion sweeping over her face, "'Cause you're wearing two different shoes Maura!"

"What?" She looked down, "Oh, it was dark and I couldn't see. I was in such a rush to get here." She stopped at the body, smiling at the other two detectives already there, "What about you? You're limping."

"No I'm not." Jane stood defensively, "I'm just..." Nothing came to mind; so much for covering up.

"Just limping, Jane. This is why you need to buy better-fitting shoes. We should go shopping sometime. How about this..." She couldn't abandon Ian, "This weekend, I'll help you find the perfect shoes this weekend!"

"Yeah Jane, that's better than watching those DVDs. Besides, you've been wearing those shoes since I joined homicide." Frost grinned.

"Shut up! I had on a good movie, okay?" Jane waved everything they had just said out of her mind, "I don't want to go shoe shopping, I don't _watch_ those kinds of films and I really want to focus on this case. So focus on the case!"

Korsak chose to interview the witnesses and the survivor of the attack, calling Frost along so Jane wouldn't become more peeved. Maura bent down, examining the deceased Evan Dunbar, father of Chris Dunbar. Jane examined Maura; this wasn't like her, arriving fashionably late with a black heel on one foot and a blue heel on the other. Jane knew her friend well enough to realize that something was bothering Maura or, at least, she was hiding something from her. Never the one to miss a detail, the brunette recognized an unearthly glow, a glow she hadn't witnessed since Maura's last 'sleepover', though they never hesitated to talk about them.

"Jane?" Maura prodded, "They're removing the body from the scene. We can leave now."

Jane snapped back to attention, "I can watch my movie now!"

"Now I can go back to bed." She thought about Ian and how strange it felt being in his arms. It only felt right when they were in the moment.

Jane walked beside Maura, "You don't think I can come over do you?"

Maura abruptly stopped walking, glanced at her, and averted her eyes. "Um, I'm sorry but not tonight Jane. I have things to do."

"Like what? It's not like I'm going to keep you up all night. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Why don't you tell me now?" Maura unlocked her Prius.

The brunette hooked her thumbs into her belt loops, "Someone might interrupt and it'll ruin the moment." Jane shrugged, "I want some privacy."

Maura couldn't allow it. Ian was over and she couldn't kick him out of the house, he would have to trek his way back to the hotel. She could follow Jane to her apartment instead, and then go straight home back to Ian once Jane told her what she needed to. No, that can't happen either; Maura would become too comfortable and fall asleep in Jane's arms. _That_ felt right, being in Jane's arms made her feel safe from any danger.

"Maura?"

"I'm sorry Jane, you can't."

"Then... can I tell you in your car?"

Maura took Jane's scarred hands, holding them tightly, "I really need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Jane." She got into the Toyota Prius, rolled down her windows and added, "I love you Jane," hoping that this would ease any apprehensions Jane had, but it didn't.

"If something is bothering you Maura, I'm here for you and you know that." Jane reached for Maura's hand, "You're alright, right?"

"Yes, of course! Like I said, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Maura switched her gears, but Jane asked her to wait, "Yes Jane?"

"I had to gather enough balls to do this and I know that if I don't act on it, you might get away from my grasp." Maura was oblivious to her intentions; Jane opened the car door and placed a firm kiss on the blonde's lips. "I hope that gives you an idea of what I wanted to talk about." Jane didn't want to embarrass herself by getting rejected so, making sure that she didn't hurt Maura; she shut the door and jogged towards her car. A handful of strangers saw the encounter between them and told their own partners how sweet the tall brunette was.

None of her colleagues were around to witness her bold move, _I hope no one saw that_, and there were no hoots from familiar voices, thus pacifying Jane's fears of ridicule from her coworkers.

Maura watched Jane through her side-view mirror silently; _did she really just kiss me? Jane's lips were perfect, soft... tender. _Her hands moved to her lips carefully, still skeptical if that kiss had actually occurred, "I'm sure that Ian's expecting me now."

That took Maura well over five minutes to finally leave and head home. _This is fucking creepy, I'm stalking Maura. _Jane had no idea why it happened but tears began to form, blurring her vision. Crying for no reason was stupid; Jane held back her tears and smiled. _This will trick my brain into thinking I'm happy. _Jane was wrong.

On the other hand, Maura had tears streaming down her cheeks too. _What am I going to do now? _Ian came back, meaning that they could rekindle their romantic relationship. Then there was Jane. Maura could feel something bubble between them since Jane had saved her from getting killed last year at the shooting. When she took it upon herself to care for Jane, there it was. All she needed was that kiss, it started a fire that warmed her lips, then it traveled through her head, down to her fingertips and straight to her toes. Choosing one person over the other isn't difficult, but why should Maura decide now? It was just a kiss and there was definitely something more with Ian.

"I'll just go home and sleep it off. Tomorrow's another day."


	3. What a Turn of Events!

**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot to mention that Jane and Maura will end up being together, but again: beware of problems. Also, another warning: Maura will be very indecisive and it deals with her relationship with two people (one you may hate and one you may adore). Since school is almost in session (boo, that sucks), it may take me longer than a week to post a new chapter.

* * *

IN JANE'S LONELY APARTMENT: 5:30AM

There were dreams that Jane conjured up as a teen: her own house with a good-sized car, preferably a red SUV of some sort, a wide collection of those classic old movies and, the only dream that stuck with her since childhood: being a cop. She achieved one of the many dreams that she imagined and that was becoming a cop, and a damn good one at that. Jane was a proud detective and, although she still didn't have that big collection of movies and a good-sized car, she could have never asked for anything more.

She had her own apartment, good friends, a family (though her father was no longer in the picture), and a lifestyle that she loved to live. Still, there was a lot of wishful thinking; however she knew that it would be impossible to get that one thing she wanted. There was not enough evidence to prove it, but she didn't look pleased with what she had done; maybe Jane thought that way because she was in a pessimistic mood. Now, there really was only _one_ thing she wanted: Maura Isles. If she had to say it she would: all those other things she wished for were trivial and, if given the power to, she would have Maura all to herself. But something else apparently had the blonde's full attention and Jane was anxious to find out what or who it was.

With a beer in hand, though she shouldn't, and a burger in the other, Jane drowned her distress. What was so important about hurrying back home? Unless Bass had a loose stool, a runny nose or loss of appetite, then Maura would worry and rush home. But Jane knew for a fact that Bass was perfectly fine; the doctor showed Jane a trick she had taught Bass through Skype only a few days ago, this was during a nap Jane really needed after staying up days on end to solve a case.

God, Maura was so adorable. With her curly, friggin' perfect blonde hair and her hazel eyes; those pink luscious lips, and bright smile, her bright personality, everything about that woman made Jane's day so much… brighter. Jane had Maura as a friend and that was a thrill, but it wasn't enough. Damn, it just wasn't enough.

"Why'd I wake up so early?" Jane looked at the time, "I could have slept in, until, like, 6AM." She scoffed. Even that sounded idiotic, if she waited another 20 minutes, then it would be 6 o'clock.

Jane would have to get ready, go get coffee for her and the team, which included Maura, and that would take a while. "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to sleep in any way." She would get in at 8AM for sure though, so she didn't need to rush.

"Why are there dirt bags in this world?" Jane asked no one in particular, after all she was alone in her apartment, "Had to get out of that fucking good movie, at 10:30 something for crying out loud; all because some asshole wanted to attack people randomly." Jane finished her beer quickly and decided that she would get to work early. "Maybe then I'll be first in line for coffee."

She stripped her clothes off while chewing the last of that burger. If she got to work early, maybe she could talk to Maura. Hopefully Maura wouldn't try to avoid her after that, rather, abrupt kiss.

MAURA'S NOT SO LONELY HOUSE: 6:45AM

His muscular arms wrapped around her small frame and as he gently stroked her back, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

Ian squeezed her, "Because I don't always know if I am." He searched his brain for a better answer, it wasn't fair to put Maura through this, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh…" Maura made small circles on his shoulder and glanced at his lips. He leaned forward and kissed hers just as she was thinking about doing the same; he enjoyed every moment of their kiss before there was a rustling noise outside. "Oh… oh gosh, that's Jane's mother."

He shrugged, "Do you want me to hide?"

Maura became nervous, she pushed his arms away and glanced at the back door, "Uh, no. No, just say that we're colleagues; I don't want to explain you to Angela."

Ian couldn't agree more, "I am hard to explain, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are. Just act casually." Maura glanced downwards just as Angela walked in.

The older Rizzoli looked up from the doorknob and staggered backwards at the sight of Maura and the other house guest, "Oh, I'm so sorry Maura. I didn't know there was company. I'll just go-"

Instead of sending Angela away, she would become very suspicious, Maura stepped forward, "No, don't worry Angela. This is a colleague of mine: Doctor Ian Faulkner. We were just… um," _Smart Maura, very smart. You can't lie._

"We were discussing a few old cases that we handled together over a few cups of tea." Angela edged closer to them, "Hello, as Maura already mentioned, I'm Ian Faulkner. It's a pleasure meeting you Angela." He reached out for her hand and shook it with a strong grip.

"Ow," Angela smiled uneasily, "So, Maura, you're working quite… _early_," she turned her attention to the blonde, "This _is_ a colleague or a _former_ colleague?"

As usual, Maura didn't understand that Angela was referring to their romantic life, not their real work, "He is a former colleague. But, we are… reestablishing our earlier work relationship… to aid one another with cases?" Maura made eye contact with Ian so he could confirm her statement; she couldn't lie!

"Yes, Doctor Isles and I are collaborating-"

Angela could see Maura fretting and could take a hint of the relationship these two had. She raised a hand and intruded, "There is no need for an explanation; I think I can figure it out for myself." Angela proceeded to take a seat, still eyeing the odd couple, and pulled out a notebook, "I'm not sure if Jane told you about my new hobby?"

Maura shrugged, "She has, yes. Angela is working on getting certified to become a professional organizer. Isn't that great?"

Ian furrowed his brows, "That is great, how interesting!"

Angela smiled, "Being organized is the key to success. So, Maura,"

"Yes?"

"Let's get organized!" Angela opened her notebook, "What should we start on?"

The threesome looked at each other, not knowing what to do because Maura never misplaced anything and was hardly disorganized. Even so, Angela smiled it off then moved to the cabinets and insisted on labeling each item. Ian suggested, instead, that she could probably organize each item in alphabetical order. With that suggestion, Maura gave him a strained smile and shook her head, but let Angela do it anyway.

"This will be done in no time! You'll see!" Angela had just removed everything out of its place to categorize them into its correct order.

"Thank you Angela for all this." Maura embraced her, "I should go and get ready to leave for work." Ian followed her to her room, "What do you plan on doing while I'm gone?"

He let his arms wrap around her curvy waist and thought. It really wasn't a smart idea to check into a hotel. The only reason why he told Maura about the hotel was to keep her from  
becoming suspicious; wouldn't it sound strange if he said that he had nowhere to go because he was a fugitive? Maura looked doubtful as he thought about an answer.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here and gathered a few… items, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. What are you planning to buy?"

"Well," Ian let go of her, "I plan on visiting Africa again, soon. I just want to be ready, in case-"

"Yes, I understand. Don't keep yourself from being comfortable; you can eat, shower, anything to keep yourself at home." Maura walked up to her master bedroom with a slight scowl. He was planning to leave her again, but he didn't want to make it obvious.

_Just breathe and forget about it_. Maura removed her clothes and stepped into the shower; she turned the knobs on for hot water and let it wash down her anxieties. Ian planned on leaving her again; this couldn't be right because she imagined that Ian would have become her loving husband, who could balance work and love. She also thought about having a few little Faulkner's. How wrong she was.

Ian was the type to focus more on work than her; Maura should have known that he enjoyed working on sick people than their romantic life; that was what happened in Ethiopia. She couldn't blame him, she was just like him, but she knew when it was too much. Maura always reminded Jane not to focus too much of her time on work; Jane did the same. This is what they did for each other, they kept one another focused and in balance.

Thinking about Jane brought back her memory of that kiss they shared last night. She had kissed her so passionately in such a short time, it was incredibly overwhelming. That could have been why cried last night in her car; Jane had finally professed her feelings but it was too late. Ian Faulkner had finally come back into her life, yet Jane's timing was impeccable: Ian planned to leave too.

She finished her shower and got dressed. There was no doubt that Jane wanted to talk about what happened between them. She could probably head there early to settle things between, so Maura rushed downstairs only to find that Angela was gone and Ian, still in the same clothes, had a file in hand.

"Where did Angela go?" Maura fixed her blouse.

Ian liked what he saw and made it obvious what he wanted to do, "She's gone off to the store to buy a few office supplies. Angela also promised to finish the… uh, organizing right after work and told me to tell you that you shouldn't worry."

Maura nodded, "Okay, I'll just head out now. Make yourself comfortable." She planted a kiss on his lips, "I'll give you my number."

After she had done so, Ian tried to unbutton her blouse, "You don't mind if I make myself comfortable now?"

"But, I have to leave for work."

"What time do you start?" She pulled her blouse back on but he moved his mouth over her neck, "You can't lie to me Maura."

She could feel herself moving backwards, back to the couch, "Work starts at 8."

"It's only 7 o'clock so we have a lot of time." Ian pushed her to the couch, took off her clothes and nibbled on her neck, "We have an hour."

Maura held back a groan; it wasn't a groan of pleasure. She liked cleanliness and he hadn't showered since he came to visit, she just wasn't feeling it at that moment. "I'm sorry if you think I have no manners but I don't want to do this now!" She pushed him off and gathered her clothes, "I can't engage in any sexual encounters with you unless you clean yourself."

"Well wait until I'm through then,"

"No, I can't. Jane will be at the police department and we have to talk about," He had no business in knowing what was going on between them, "We have to discuss personal matters."

"Alright, I understand." Ian kissed her once more before she went upstairs to shower again.

"That's what you call _awkward._" Maura patted herself dry, put on new and fresh clothes, then drove to BPD.

AT THE CROWDED COFFEE SHOP: 7:13 AM

Two more people left to go and she would get the chance to order her four large cups of coffee. Like always, while waiting for her turn, Jane grew angry.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I arrive here at a quarter past 6 and I'm still late?" She murmured and when she finally got her chance to order, she came off as very rude, "Can I get my usual order and don't take an hour. I've got work to do!"

The woman at the counter smiled, "Sure Detective Rizzoli." She left to tell her coworkers about the usual order and was ready for the next order.

That perfect white smile got her to feel guilty, "I'm sorry… uh… about that." Jane paid her with three ten-dollar bills. "Have a good day yeah?"

But the worker wouldn't accept it, "Detective Rizzoli, don't forget your change."

Jane shrugged it off, "Oh forget about it, keep it as a tip. After all, I was being a jackass."

The woman took it hesitantly, but Jane insisted, "Don't worry about it Detective Rizzoli, I understand why you're acting this way." The other customers grew agitated, but Jane needed to wait for her order, so she stood on the side. After getting an order, she continued, "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you here with that friend of yours?"

"What friend?"

"That red-headed blonde lady? You know the one with the big… smile." She smiled.

"You mean Maura? It's actually my turn to buy the coffee and… I didn't think of calling her to come over." _Why am I sharing this with you?_

Her steaming hot cups of coffee were ready after waiting another long while, "Here you go Detective Rizzoli. Have a nice day, yeah?"

Jane grinned and went to the door, but turned back, "I didn't catch your name."

The worker pointed at her name tag, "I thought it would've been obvious, but since you've asked so nicely. I'm Joan; you can just call me… Joan."

Jane offered her hand and shook hands with Joan, "Thanks for the coffee. I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"Get out of the way! I want some coffee!" A man with a goatee complained.

"I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli, but you've got to get going don't you? It's almost 8 o'clock and you haven't seen me around because I worked on making the coffee."

"Oh, I see. I should have noticed since you've got nice brown hair." Jane half-smiled, "I'll see you next time Joan." Joan pulled back her chocolate-colored hair back behind her ear. "Don't forget to keep your hair looking nice."

Joan grinned again, "Thanks."

Jane walked out of the coffee shop feeling good. It wasn't nice of her to flirt like that, but she needed to build up her courage to talk to Maura. There was no need to worry about Joan too, she had no interest in her because Maura was the one she wanted; she couldn't deny that Joan was attractive though.

When Jane arrived at BPD, she gave Frost and Korsak their cups of coffee. She also needed to hand Maura her cup and talk to her about that kiss, but that would all have to wait. Maura made a y-incision into the deceased victim and Jane had to visit the son of the victim, Chris Dunbar, at the hospital.

Only after she followed Chris to discover that he had smuggled illegal objects and seizing the huge truck, could Jane finally head back to the morgue to speak with Maura. Boy was Jane in for a surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot the order of what happened in the real episode, so I'll have to make things up as I go. I don't plan on keeping it similar to the episode anyway. Future chapters may have a very different type of Jane and Maura; you have been warned! Enjoy :D


End file.
